Un verano
by Caata.blink
Summary: un verano qe cambiara sus vidas mas alla incluso de lo qe pensaron podria haberlas cambiado voldemort HHr of course oh no?


Capitulo 1 : Miedo 

(Capitulo numero 5 Hp and the half -blood prince modificado a formato HHr)

Los SIGUIENTES capitulos seran de mi propia invencion,contiene spoliers de Hp 6 pero solo es al principio, los personajes es propiedad de jk rowling solo qe se los presta a los fans para qe jugemos un rato y hagamos con ellos cosas qe ella no hara,LO OLVIDABA ESTO ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO POR SUPUESTO!

Harry y dumbledore se dirigieron a la puerta trasera de la madriguera, que como era habitual estaba rodeada de botas de lluvia viejas y calderos oxidados . Harry oyó el débil cloqueo de unas gallinas que dormían en otro cobertizo cerca de allí .

Dumbledore dio tres golpes en la puerta y el chico vio moverse algo con precipitación detrás de la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la señora Weasley nerviosa -.¡identificase!

-soy yo dumbledore y traigo a harry .

La puerta se abrió al instante. Allí estaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y con una vieja bata verde.

-Harry querido! Cielos Albus, me asusto! Dijo que no lo esperábamos hasta mañana por la mañana!

-Tuvimos suerte - repuso Dumbledore mientras hacia entrar al chico-. Slughorn resulto más fácil de persuadir de lo que imaginaba. Fue todo un logro de harry claro. Ah hola nymphadora!

La señora Weasley no estaba sola pese a que ya era muy tarde. Una joven bruja, con cara de forma de corazón, pálida y con un desvaído pelo castaño, estaba sentada a la mesa con un tazón entre las manos.

-Hola profesor! tal harry?

-Hola Tonks!

Harry noto que estaba muy demacrada y sonreía de manera forzada, Desde luego su aspecto era bastante menos llamativo de lo habitual, pues solía llevar el pelo de color rosa chicle.

-Tengo que marcharme- se disculpo Tonks. Se levanto y se puso la capa sobre los hombros.-Gracias por el te y por tu interés Molly.

-Por mi no te marches, por favor- dijo Dumbledore con cortesía.-No puedo quedarme, tengo que tratar asuntos urgentes con Ruffus Scrimgeour.

-No, no debo irme –insistió Tonks sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Buenas Noches.

-Por que no vienes a cenar este fin de semana querida? Vendrán Remus y Ojoloco…

-No molly de verdad… no obstante, muchas gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

Tonks se apresuro a pasar junto a Dumbledore y Harry y salio al jardín. Cuando se alejo un poco de la casa se dio vuelta y desapareció. Harry tuvo la impresión de que la señora Weasley estaba preocupada.

-Bueno, Harry, nos veremos en Hogwarts- se despidió Dumbledore-. Cuídate mucho. A tus ordenes Molly.

Le hizo una reverencia, siguió a Tonks y desapareció en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la bruja. La señora Weasley cerró la puerta que daba al jardín, ya vació, luego sujetando a harry por los hombros, lo acerco al farol que había encima de la mesa para examinar su aspecto.

-Igual que Ron –dictamino mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Parece que le han hecho un embrujo extensor desde la última vez que le compre una túnica para el colegio. Tienes hambre, Harry?  
-Si un poco.-De repente se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba

-Siéntate, cielo, Te preparare algo.

En cuanto se sentó, un gato rojizo y peludo de cara aplastada le salto a las rodillas, se instalo allí y se puso a ronronear.

-Esta Hermione aquí?- preguntó el muchacho ilusionado y contento, mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks detrás de una oreja.

-Ah si llego anteayer!-respondió la señora Weasley despreocupada sin notar como se le iluminaban los ojos al chico sentado en su mesa.-Están todos acostados claro. No te esperaban hasta dentro de muchas horas. Toma…-le acerco con un movimiento de la varita un cuenco de una humeante y espesa sopa de cebolla.

-Quieres pan, tesoro?

-No gracias señora weasley, creo que tomare la sopa y me iré a la cama.- cuando lo que de verdad quería era ir donde Hermione y…

-Claro cielo, no se si Ron te lo habrá contado en alguna de sus cartas pero a Arthur lo ascendieron!.-Era evidente que llevaba un buen rato muriéndose de ganas por revelar esa novedad. Harry se trago una rebosante cucharada de sopa muy caliente y le pareció que le salían ampollas en el esófago.

-Cuanto me alegro!- exclamo lagrimeando

- Que bueno eres – replico ella con una sonrisa radiante creyendo que la lagrimas de Harry se debían a la emoción de la noticia.

- y donde esta el señor Weasley? Aun no ha vuelto del trabajo?.-

-No, todavía no. La verdad es que se esta retrasando un poco dijo que llegaría alrededor de la medianoche.

Harry contuvo un bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano

-A la cama!- ordeno la señora weasley que no se dejaba engañ he preparado l a habitación de Fred y George; allí podrás estar a tus anchas.

-Y ellos donde están?.- pregunto Harry llevando su cuenco hasta el lavadero

- En el callejón Diagon..Viven en un pequeño departamento que hay en cima de su tienda de chascos, debo admitir que al principio no me pareció bien pero da la impresión de que realmente esos dos tienen olfato para los negocios! Vamos querido tu baúl ya esta arriba.

-Buenas noches señora Weasley.- se despidió Harry mientras subía las escaleras con Crookshanks entre sus piernas, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación oyó a la señora Weasley

-Eres tu Arthur?.-Sonriendo Harry se quito los zapatos y se puso el pijama se disponía a meterse en una de las camas cuando decidió que necesitaba ver a Hermione antes de dormir. Camino por el pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

-Cual será la habitación?- murmuro despacio, se acerco a la segunda puerta que encontró en el corredor y entro. En la habitación estaba todo muy oscuro pero Harry supuso que esa era, por el aroma que se sentía en el ambiente, una habitación de un chico no olería tan bien, se acerco a tientas en la oscuridad hasta una mesita y encendió la luz.

En la habitación había dos camas en una dormía placidamente Hermione y en la otra Ginny Weasley.

Hermy.-susurro Harry en el oído de Hermione.-hermy…

Hermione abrió perezosamente los ojos.- Harry? Oh harry!.- Exclamó despacio.-Volviste! Supieras cuanto te he extrañado.- exclamo la chica abrazándolo

-Herm..ione… yo .-dijo Harry agitado

-Tu que?..-dijo la muchacha expectante

Pero Harry no podía continuar, no si tenía esa expectante mirada

Color miel tan cerca de el , no si tenia su dulce aliento a centímetros de su boca, era lo que siempre le pasaba con su mejor amiga, bastaba estar a escasos centímetros de ella para que le faltara el valor y el coraje que lo caracterizaban por ser un Gryffindor, Hermione tenia la capacidad para hacerlo quedar como un idiota con solo mirarlo fijo, y no solo en lo académico si no en otros aspectos mas importantes de la vida…

-y Harry?, te quedaste embobado mirándome, que me ibas a decir?.-

-que….-aclaro su garganta.- que quería verte y que me voy a dormir.-

Hermione asintió mirándolo fijo, en su mirada no había reproche pero…Harry se lo estaría imaginando? Habría jurado que la mirad de hermione se ensombrecía.

El chico con la marca en la frente se levanto de la cama de Hermione algo atolondrado como siempre le pasaba que estaba con ella y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió algo suave y calido en su mano, se volteo y allí esta hermione sonriente con su mano entrelazada a la suya, la castaña se acerco lentamente a el y le beso la mejilla.

-buenas noches am…amigo mió.- dijo Hermione turbada

Y luego de esta enigmática despedida dejo a harry desconcertado en el umbral de la puerta, y se metió dentro de su cama y apago la luz.


End file.
